Pop
by Fancy Face
Summary: One of the Ronins gets caught singing in the shower. Who is it? Don't want to ruin it. Read and find.


****

Author's Notes:

This fic is like my Iman fic "Bohemian Rhapsody" but I couldn't help but write a Ronin Warrior fic where one of them gets caught singing. I'm so mean to the Ronins but it's only because I love them. *grins evilly*

Anyway, hope you enjoy. As always, don't own a thing. Not the Ronins, nor the song.

Thanks to Showndra Ridge for betaing this for me. Her ID Number: 32968.

****

POP:

By: Fancy Face

Sage arrived at the Koji mansion tired and exhausted. He had spent all day helping his grandfather at the dojo. All he wanted to do now was take a shower and rest. When Sage entered the mansion, it was quiet. "Hello! Anyone home?" he called out. No answer.

He made his way into the kitchen and saw a note taped on the fridge. Sage read the note: "Sage, the guys and I went to the store for last minute shopping. Love, Mia and the guys..." He then put the note aside.

"Good, no one is here. I can take a shower in peace." Sage said to himself as he went upstairs to room to grab some fresh clothes, his portable stereo, and a few CDs. Then he went to the bathroom.

When he made it to the bathroom, he closed the door behind him. He then put his stereo on the toilet top, the CDs next to that, and he put his clothes on the sink counter. Sage then went to the bathtub and fixed the water just right. When that was done, he picked one of his favorite CDs, put it the stereo, and then blasted the stereo as loud as it could go. Then he undressed and hopped in the shower.

As he washed up, he noticed that one of his favorite songs started to play on the stereo. Sage couldn't help but sing along:

"Dirty Pop... *NSYNC... yo ... BT..

Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about

What's the deal with this pop life

and when is it gonna fade out

The thing you got to realize is

What we're doing is not a trend

We got the gift of melody

We gonna bring it 'til the end

Come on now

It doesn't matter

'Bout the car I drive

What I wear around my neck

All that matters

Is that you recognize

That it's just about respect

It doesn't matter

'Bout the clothes I wear

and where I go and why

All that matters

Is that you get hyped

and we'll do it to you every time

Do you ever wonder why (why)

This music gets you high

It takes you on a ride

Feel it when

Your body starts to rock

and baby you can't stop

and the music's all you got

This must be

Dirty pop, dirrrrty, dirrrrty pop

You can't stop

I know you like this dirty pop

This must be

Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do

'Cause we're just gonna do what we like

Can we say the same for you

Tired of feeling all around me animosity

Just worry 'bout yours cause I'ma get mine

Now people can't you see

It doesn't matter

'Bout the car I drive

Or the ice around my neck

All that matters

Is that you recognize

That it's just about respect

It doesn't matter

'Bout the clothes I wear

and where I go and why

All that matters

Is that you get hyped

and we do it to you every time..."

Sage was almost done with the song. You see, what his friends didn't know that he was a big fan of the group Nsync. If his friends ever found out, he would die. Sage didn't know a lot of males who liked Nsync. The only fans of Nsync were his sister and some of her friends. In fact, his sister got him hooked on them. He would soon regret putting in Nsync.

"Dirty dirty dirty pop

Dirty pop

Do you ever wonder

(BT)..."

As Sage continued to sing in the shower, he had no idea that his friends were just coming home from the store. Mia and the others came into the mansion with bags of food in their arms.

"I swear Kento, we didn't have to buy the whole store." complained Ryo as he led the others into the kitchen. "We have enough food as it is." he put the bags he held on the counter. The others did the same and then started to put the food up.

"I'm sorry man but I got hungry." Kento told Ryo.

Cye laughed at his friend's comment. "You're always hungry."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it." he said.

Mia laughed as well. Then said: "All right guys, that's enough. The sooner we put this food up the sooner Cye and I can cook dinner."

They then went quiet. Then Rowen said: "Hey guys, do you here that?"

"Here what?" asked Ryo.

"That really loud annoying music." Rowen answered.

They all then heard the music. "Where is it coming from?" asked Mia.

"I think upstairs." Cye answered. "Come on, let's check it out."

So, they all followed the sound of the music, and it lead them upstairs, to the bathroom. They all started laughing. They could all hear Sage singing.

"Do you ever wonder why (why)

This music gets you high

It takes you on a ride

Feel it when

Your body starts to rock

and baby you can't stop

and the music's all you got

This must be..."

"Oh, this is too priceless!" replied Kento. "Do you guys hear this?"

"We could if you would be quiet!" Ryo said.

"Sage is never going to hear the end of this." laughed Cye.

"Do you ever wonder why (why)

This music gets you high

It takes you on a ride

Feel it when

Your body starts to rock

and baby you can't stop

and the music's all you got

This must be

POP... "

The song stopped, and Sage stopped singing. He turned off the stereo, got out of the shower, dried off, dried his hair, and then got dressed. Sage was about to go out of the bathroom when he heard giggling and laughing outside the door. Oh no, he thought. They must have come home...

Sage slowly opened the door and there he saw his friends laughing at him. Well, all but Rowen. He was just shaking his head. Sage wouldn't let them get to him. So, he tried to act cool. "What? You never heard a guy sing before?"

"Yeah, but not to an Nsync song." answered Cye between laughs.

"That was really a show Sage." Mia said to him. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold on to Ryo's shoulders because she was about to lose her balance from laughing so hard.

"I swear where is a camera when you need one?" asked Ryo.

"Hey Sage," Kento said. "Where's Justin? Shouldn't he be packing you up or something?"

That comment made the guys and Mia laughed harder. Sage had now gone red in the face. He couldn't play cool with this one. Rowen was still shaking his head. Then he said: "I told you shouldn't sing in the shower. How many times have I told you that?"

"I don't know." mumbled Sage. "I lost count." with that said, he walked pass his friends.

He then went to the room and slammed the door. Sage wasn't in a good mode now. He could still hear his friends laughing. Sage then made a vow never to sing in the shower again.

****

FIN

[Song: Pop, song by: Nsync]


End file.
